


falling away, falling apart (like the threads of our broken hearts)

by Ceru (izukillme), izukillme



Series: AU-gust 2019 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Au-gust 2019, F/F, KarinSaku, Metaphors, SakuKarin, So. Much. Angst, Soulmates AU, Too Many Metaphors, don't read this if you don't wanna read sad bitter empty stuff that i came up with at 3.24 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/Ceru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: "Sakura doesn’t know where it started going wrong. She can’t pinpoint the exact moment things started to fray, to tear, until they hung by barely a string.All she knows is that they were so happy, and now a thread is all that’s left between them."





	falling away, falling apart (like the threads of our broken hearts)

Sakura doesn’t know where it started going wrong. She can’t pinpoint the exact moment things started to fray, to tear, until they hung by barely a string.

All she knows is that they were so happy, and now a thread is all that’s left between them. 

Karin looks tearfully at her. “Where did we mess up?” she asks hoarsely.

Sakura shakes her head, tears welling up in her own green eyes. 

“I don’t know,” she says, and she really doesn’t. “I - I don’t know, Karin." 

Karin smiles sadly, blinking back the wetness in her eyes. Sakura does the same.

"It was perfect,” Karin says softly. “Too perfect. There had to be a catch, somewhere.”

Sakura nods, swallowing the lump in her throat. Karin is right, of course - their story was a little _too_ perfect. Their strings attaching at first sight, a fairytale romance, ending up at the same hospital… 

Of course the catch would be that it just… stopped _being_. 

“Thank you, Sakura,” Karin echoes. 

Sakura places her free hand on her suitcase. “I… Thank you, Karin,” is all she can manage.

“Thank you, Sakura,” Karin echoes.

And Sakura steps forward to kiss her one last time. 

It is a soft kiss, a kiss that holds only weariness and none of the love it used to. It’s a December kiss, a goodbye kiss - the one they had sworn they’d never have. 

Sakura almost laughs at her younger self.

She walks backward, raising her pinky. Karin raises her own. 

They both jerk their hands backward, and the thin red thread connecting their hands finally snaps. 

Sakura’s soul-thread goes grey once more. She does not turn back to look at Karin’s, knowing the same would have happened to her. No tears prick at her eyeballs as she walks downstairs to catch a taxi to Naruto’s place. 

Her heart is calm and accepting of this, and that is the worst part.

Where did they mess up? Was it when Sakura started taking late shifts so she could stare at Ino’s ass a little longer? Was it when Karin started leaving early so she didn’t have to make Sakura coffee? Was it when they stopped kissing goodnight, stopped cuddling in bed? 

Was it simply a relationship _meant_ to fall apart? 

_It’s the bitterest thing_, Sakura reflects, _falling out of love with the one fate had ordained for you._


End file.
